


Похищение Енхо

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, they kinda kidnap johnny but not really coz he wants to runaway too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: План Донхека работает идеально.Первые пятнадцать минут.А дальше паника, охранники и Юта, требующий двадцатку.>>road!au, где донхек фанатеет по джонни, а енхо случайно попался
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	Похищение Енхо

Первые пятнадцать минут все идет хорошо.

Затем Донхек моргает и замечает перешептывающихся охранников. Донхек говорит себе не паниковать, замечает, как один из охранников двигается по отношению к нему, и паникует.

Донхек понимает, что должен Юте двадцатку за секунду до того, как сворачивает ближайший к нему стол, пугая каких-то девушек, и бежит прочь из зала.

Донхеку нужно добежать до конца западного коридора, где будет лестница и черный выход, у которого его ждет машина. И Юта, но у Донхека есть другие проблемы.

Ведь Донхек не знает, где запад.

У него всего одна попытка, ему нужно выбрать из трех коридоров, пока его не догнали охранники.

Донхек пытается сосредоточиться и мыслить логически, но он уже слышит топот за своей спиной. И, что самое главное, где-то сбоку — тоже. Донхек не успевает повернуть голову, когда в него кто-то врезается. На ногах он удерживается только чудом.

У него в голове с десяток проклятий, но, когда он смотрит на того, кто врезался в него, дергается в сторону: вместо человеческой головы перед ним огромная плюшевая маска рыжего кота, накрывающая всю голову. Тема новогодней вечеринки в SM в этом году — маскарад, а у Донхека чуть сердце не остановилось.

Долго думать об этом у него нет времени, потому что охранники бегут уже с двух сторон, отрезая пути, и Донхеку уже нужно что-то решать. Он хочет побежать прямо, но его толкают в сторону последнего оставшегося коридора, и возражать времени нет.

Донхек и Кот бегут в одну сторону.

Охранники кричат остановиться, но Донхек и не думает с ними соглашаться и только бежит по коридору вперед, проверяя номера кабинетов и понимая, что это нужный ему западный коридор.

И Донхек видит дверь на лестницу. И слышит, как по лестнице двигаются другие охранники. Он успевает затормозить до того, как откроет эту дверь. Они в ловушке. Донхек оглядывается по сторонам, считая секунды до того, как преследующие их охранники повернут за поворот.

Он сглатывает и захлебывается воздухом, когда человек-кот пихает его в сторону и запихивает в кладовку уборщика, а затем забирается сам. Места в ней немного: половину пространства занимают полки с моющими средствами и швабры, а вторую — огромный костюм кота. Донхек не знает, как его еще не расплющило.

Он не замечает, что начинает дрожать, когда слышит остановившихся возле кладовки охранников и открывающуюся дверь на лестницу.

— Убежали наверх, — слышит он. — Нужно проверить верхние этажи, — затем они уходят. Донхек слышит хлопок двери.

Когда они выходят в коридор, Донхек быстро осматривает коридор, прикрывает глаза, задумываясь, после чего смотрит на незнакомца уже более решительно:

— Спасибо, — кивает он. — Я пошел.

И идет к лестнице. Он открывает дверь, не слыша посторонних шумов, и замирает, когда видит двух охранников, стоящих на этаж выше и тоже увидевших его. Может, он бы так и стоял дальше, но его пихают в спину и заставляют бежать вниз по лестнице, на парковку.

В третьем ряду Донхек видит машину Юты. Он оглядывается на стоящего за ним скалой Кота, с секунду сомневается и все же тянет того за собой за руку, бежит к машине, открывает дверь и впихивает внутрь.

Юта давится соком из пакетика, когда Донхек кричит ему заводить мотор и уезжать.

Юта смотрит на него ошарашено, но все же передает сок сидящему на переднем сидении Чону и поворачивает ключ. Донхек смотрит на остающихся позади охранников, пока Кот рядом с ним трижды согнулся на месте, чтобы поместиться, и позволяет себе вздохнуть спокойно, только когда они въезжают в город. Донхек ловит через зеркало взгляд Юты и хмурится.

— Так, твой план провалился? — хмыкает Юта и скалится, будто это лучшая новость за день. — Какая жалость.

Донхек закатывает глаза.

— У меня все бы получилось, — говорит он. — Я подобрал идеальный костюм для официанта, слился с толпой. Я не знаю, где я попался.

Юта кивает.

— Очень жаль, — тянет Юта. — А теперь давай мне двадцатку, — Чону рядом с ним недовольно цокает языком.

— Это деньги Доена, а не твои, — напоминает Чону.

— Доену эти деньги не нужны, — пожимает плечами Юта. — Он выиграл ваш спор, а я заберу его деньги. И всем хорошо.

— Я отдам деньги только Доену, — настаивает Донхек.

— И это я тоже знаю, — кивает Юта. — Поэтому мы сейчас к нему и поедем, — он вновь смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. — И еще: кто с тобой?

Донхек смотрит в сторону и только тогда вспоминает о том, что не один выбрался из башни SM.

— А, — тянет он. — Я не знаю.

Юта удивленно вскидывает брови, а Чону даже разворачивается в кресле, чтобы посмотреть.

— Мило, — заключает он, оглядывая чужой костюм. — А снять маску он может?

— Э! — кричит Юта, заставляя Чону вздрогнуть. — И так мало места, а ты хочешь, чтобы он еще больше занял.

— Ладно-ладно, я не настаиваю, — закатывает глаза Чону, и Донхек фыркает. По крайней мере, Юта достает не только его. — И что, мы даже имени его не узнаем? — вновь обращается к Донхеку Чону.

— Ему сейчас важно только одно имя, — вбрасывает Юта, ни Донхек, ни Чону на это не реагируют.

Донхек пару раз стучит по чужой маске пальцами.

— Не, — отвечает он. — Она достаточно плотная и большая. Без понятия, как он дышит, но разговаривать через нее вряд ли удастся.

Чону не выглядит убежденным, но больше вопросов Донхеку не задает. Он разворачивается обратно.

— Значит, едем к Доену, — повторяет Чону. — Сейчас Новый год, ты знаешь, где его найти?

Юта смеется.

— Самое плевое дело, — самоуверенно кидает он Чону. — Можешь засекать время. Через тридцать минут я стану богаче на двадцать тысяч вон.

Чону смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Конечно, хен.

***

Юта паркуется возле дома Доена, подмигивает Чону и говорит остальным наслаждаться его триумфом. Донхеку наслаждаться не хочется, но он выходит вслед за Ютой и проверяет наличие своего кошелька.

Юта довольной кошкой смотрит на Донхека, прежде чем постучать в дверь.

Он улыбается, ничего не происходит, и он стучит вновь. Затем еще раз, и еще.

Донхек сдерживает смешок, когда довольное выражение лица Юты сменяется раздраженностью. Когда Юта кидает на него взгляд, Донхек лишь разводит руками. Юта ждет еще минуту, нажимает на звонок, зовет Доена по имени, но никаких звуков изнутри дома не слышно.

Юта шипит, пинает дверь — хорошо, что Доен не видит — и идет обратно к машине. Донхек следует за ним.

Юта громко хлопает дверью, после чего быстро проводит по двери руками, извиняясь.

— Стал богаче? — усмехается Чону и не тушуется под тяжелым взглядом Юты, только ухмыляется сильнее.

Юта тычет в него пальцем, собираясь что-то сказать, но в итоге только качает головой.

— Поедем к Тэену, — озвучивает Юта. — Он планировал скромную вечеринку «двенадцать плюс», Доен может быть там.

— Вечеринки Тэена — отстой, — замечает Донхек.

Юта кивает, соглашаясь.

— Именно поэтому он может быть там.

И на это Донхеку нечего возразить.

Вообще, всем (в том числе Донхеку) нравятся ленивые «вечеринки» Тэена.

От вечеринок в них одно лишь название, и все веселье состоит в просмотре фильмов, играх на плойке и бесконечному количеству фастфуда. Донхек думает, что это похоже на рай, но ни он, ни кто-либо еще не скажут об этом Тэену.

Тэен живет в многоэтажке в самом мирном пригороде Сеула, каждые выходные волонтерствует в приютах для животных, а в рабочее время сидит за пультом на локальном радио.

Донхек думает, что это отличная ролевая модель.

Юта говорит, что поднимутся к Тэену все, поэтому Донхеку приходится подтолкнуть Кота. Тот сначала не понимает, что от него требуется, но все же выходит и наконец-то выпрямляется.

Сейчас, когда нет никакой спешки, Донхек может заценить разницу в росте. И офигеть.

Юта присвистывает.

— Напомни, где ты его нашел?

— Иди давай, — бубнит Донхек. — Мы сейчас должны найти Доена.

— Ты допустил четыре ошибки в имени Джонни, — фыркает Юта, добиваясь раздраженного взгляда, и идет к подъезду. Донхек в очередной раз убеждается, что Юта питается негативными эмоциями и является бежавшим в Корею екаем.

Донхеку приходится вновь подтолкнуть Кота, чтобы тот, резко замерший, вновь начал идти.

Вместо Тэена дверь открывает Кун. Он удивленно оглядывает компанию, подольше останавливаясь взглядом на безмятежно улыбающемся Чону и большом человеке в костюме кота с упаковки хлопьев.

Он кричит на всю квартиру о том, что к Тэену пришли, и ведет их в гостиную, где на диване лежит сонный Ренджун, а Тэен играет против Марка на полу перед плазмой.

Юта оглядывает присутствующих и, не найдя среди них Доена, тихо ругается под нос.

— Все в порядке? — не отвлекаясь от игры, спрашивает Тэен.

— Мы ищем Доена, — отвечает Юта. — Донхек мне должен.

Тэен зависает на несколько секунд.

— Зачем тебе Доен, если тебе должен Донхек? — не понимает он. — Донхек же тут.

— Я поспорил с Доеном, что мой план не провалится, — объясняет Донхек. — Но Доен, когда мы спорили, такой типа «мне все равно на деньги, я просто говорю», ну, и Юта всплыл, что в таком случае деньги заберет он, и Доен вроде согласился. Но, раз выиграл Доен, выигрыш я отдам ему, а не Юте. Пусть Доен сам ему передаст.

От его слов Тэену лучше не становится, он даже не обращает внимание на то, что игру уже выиграл Марк, и просто непонимающе смотрит на Донхека.

— Ясно, — комментирует Тэен. — Удачи. А что за план?

Донхек тут же тушуется и краснеет, а Юта усмехается.

— О, это самое лучшее, — говорит он. — Донхек хотел прокрасться на новогоднюю тусовку SM, чтобы позалипать на одного конкретного айдола, но по полной лоханулся, что абсолютно в его духе.

— У вас один дух на двоих, — произносит Чону и садится на диван к Ренджуну, подбирает пульт с пола и под крики Марка переключает на режим TV. — Твои планы тоже проваливаются один за другим, один за другим.

Юта хмурится.

— По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что мы найдем сегодня Доена, — отмечает он. — А вот Донхеку с его неразделенной любовью одним воздухом подышать явно не светит.

Тэен смиряет его взглядом, думает какое-то время и все же произносит:

— Может, Джехен знает, где сейчас Доен, — предполагает он. — Я могу сейчас позвонить ему и узнать.

— Хорошая идея, — кивает Юта. Тэен тоже кивает и идет за телефоном.

Юта как раз собирается взять со стола не открытую банку колы, когда его окликает Кун.

— Ты же на машине?

Юта неохотно кивает, догадываясь, что последует дальше.

— Можешь забрать посылку с почты? — просит Кун. — Я дам тебе выписку. Тут недалеко, но она массивная, — Кун просит убедительно: берет за руку, держится так мягко, заглядывает в глаза. Юта не выдерживает.

— Хорошо, — он освобождает свою руку. — Но я возьму с собой Донхека. Не хочу, чтобы он сбежал.

Донхек закатывает глаза, но соглашается и идет следом за Ютой. У входа в прихожую его останавливает Кот, преграждая путь огромной рыжей лапой, и Донхек даже пугается.

Он смотрит на большую маску, задумывается, почему тот все еще ее не снял, и произносит:

— Слушай, тебя тут никто не держит, — Донхек старается говорить мягко и убедительно. — Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь.

Ответа Донхек не получает, несколько секунд смотрит на безэмоциональную маску и отворачивается, чтобы поспешить за Ютой.

В машине Донхек не решается садиться рядом с Ютой, поэтому располагается на заднем. И тут же замечает телефон.

Он поднимает его, чтобы проверить, но он оказывается запаролен.

— Это твой?

Юта быстро оглядывается.

— Будет моим.

Донхек качает головой.

— Ты гребаный циник.

— Кто? — переспрашивает Юта.

— Циник, хен, — смеется Донхек.

— Звучит как комплимент, — озвучивает Юта. — Но, если это ничейный телефон в моей машине, то он автоматически становится моим. Разве не так?

Донхек неопределенно мычит, прежде чем добавить:

— У меня есть догадка, — и не успевает он отложить его, как кто-то звонит. Донхек бросает быстрый взгляд на Юту, но тому, кажется, все равно.

Донхек мешкается, прежде чем принять вызов «Тэиль-хена».

— Енхо, ты ублюдок, — орет на другом конце _Тэиль_. — Когда я тебя найду, я тебе… — Донхек сбрасывает вызов.

По крайней мере, он понимает, почему _Енхо_ не спешит сбежать от них.

— Что-то важное? — спрашивает Юта. Донхек качает головой, и Юта отъезжает.

***

— На твоей посылке дохрена марок, — бурчит Юта, заходя в квартиру. — Она тяжелая, и на меня смотрели, как на преступника, когда я ее забирал. Там что, китайский фарфор?

Кун смеется и неопределенно ведет головой.

— Я отправлял ее другу в Таиланд, — поясняет он. — Но сначала посылка потерялась, добралась до Исландии, — он тычет на одну марку, — затем до Финляндии, — другую. — Тогда я написал заявку, и ее вернули ко мне домой. В Китай, — Кун хихикает. — Я написал старый адрес регистрации, не корейский. И, когда посылку возвращали, то она опять потерялась. На этот раз возвращали из Аргентины, — Кун вздыхает. — Это был подарок на день рождения, но все крутилось несколько месяцев. Тэн раньше приехал, чем посылка. Зато он посмеялся надо мной, а подарок я лично вручу.

— Занятно, — заключает Юта и обходит Куна. — Что там с Доеном?

— Джехен сказал, что сегодня не видел Доена, — отзывается Тэен, выходя из кухни. — Что, скорее всего, тот дома.

Юта измученно стонет и падает на диван лицом в подушку. Ренджуна там, к счастью, уже нет.

— Мы уже были у Доена, — рассказывает Донхек. — Там его не оказалось, и мы поехали к тебе.

Тэен задумывается.

— Совсем не похоже на Доена, — озвучивает он свои мысли. — Он не любит надолго оставлять свое логово.

— И именно сегодня он это сделал! — возмущается Юта, переворачиваясь на спину. — Так, где Чону, дети и Кот?

— Его зовут Енхо, — подсказывает Донхек. И неуверенно добавляет: — Вроде.

— Без разницы, — отмахивается Юта и вновь обращает внимание на Тэена и вернувшегося Куна.

— Ренджун, как проснулся, не сразу понял, что происходит, и, как увидел это плюшевое недоразумение, к нему полез и вновь уснул. Марк и Чону помогли им перебраться в спальню, — произносит Кун. — Где вы вообще подобрали этого Кота?.. Енхо?.. Без разницы.

— Донхек вместо айдола в мешке приволок, — хмыкает Юта.

— Отстань уже, — закатывает глаза Донхек. — Когда я убегал от охранников, он мне помог. Я понял, что он бежал тоже, поэтому решил помочь в ответ.

Кун хмурит брови, задумываясь.

— Я понял, почему ты бежал от охранников, — тянет он. — Но почему бежал Енхо? Я надеюсь, ты не притащил в мой дом преступника.

— На секунду, это мой дом, — напоминает Тэен.

Кун кивает, принимая.

— Да, но ты все деньги тратишь на благотворительность, а я — на тебя, — говорит Кун. — Как самый ответственный, я имею здесь некоторые права.

— В любом случае, надо позвать Чону, — вклинивается в чужую перепалку Юта. — Если здесь нет Доена, мы поищем его в другом месте.

— Оставь Чону здесь, потом за ним заедешь, — советует Кун. — Если он заснул, я не хочу его будить.

Юта наигранно грустно вздыхает и качает головой.

— Жаль, но придется, — говорит он и ухмыляется. — Чону — мой талисман. Без него я как без рук.

Донхек кривится и вызывается пойти проверить Чону и Енхо.

В спальне Тэена приглушен свет, на кровати спят Марк и Ренджун, а на полу сидят Енхо (все еще в костюме) и Чону, резко замолкающий, когда входит Донхек.

Донхек не понимает причин, но и разбираться сейчас тоже не хочет. Чем быстрее он вернет Чону, тем быстрее они найдут Доена.

Чем быстрее они найдут Доена, тем быстрее Донхек отвяжется от Юты, и все будут в плюсе.

— Юта сказал собираться, — шепчет он, нарушая ставшую неловкой тишину.

Чону кивает, кидает взгляд на Енхо, после чего оба медленно встают и идут за Донхеком.

В прихожей Юта уже надевает куртку, когда они приходят.

— Давайте-давайте, — подгоняет он их. — Я не буду вас ждать.

— Именно это ты и будешь делать, — хмыкает Чону, поправляя шапку. Юта кривит ему лицо, пока Чону не видит.

Юта дергается, когда замечает, что глаза маски кота направлены прямо на него.

— Ты максимально криповый костюм нашел, — комментирует он. — Хуже только «Фрэнк», — на последних словах Енхо выпрямляется, то ли оскорбленный, то ли впечатленный. — Ладно, пойдем. Пока, — кричит он и получает в ответ шипение одновременно от Куна и Чону о том, что Ренджун спит.

— Куда мы сейчас? — спрашивает Донхек, пока они ждут лифт.

— Кун говорил про своего тайского друга, — говорит Юта, — а я вспомнил своего.

Донхек не понимает о ком он, а Чону мученически стонет.

— Тогда я точно останусь в машине, — заявляет он. Юта фыркает.

— Боишься, что уведет?

— Лучше бы увел, — скептически смотрит на него Чону.

— Нет, я навеки твой.

— Увы.

— Вы в курсе, что вы отвратительны? — произносит Донхек тихо, но так, чтобы его услышали, и заходит в лифт. Остальные заходят следом.

— Ну, не так отвратительны, как твоя чистая фанатская любовь к тому айдолу, — хмыкает Юта. — Наивно влюблен, как щенок, даже на частную вечеринку компании пробрался, чтобы полюбоваться и подышать одним воздухом. Как там его зовут?

— Джонни, — подсказывает Чону, ухмыляясь. Донхек думает, что эти двое стоят друг друга.

— Точно, — восклицает Юта. — Джонни. Ты нашел себе мальчика с экрана, вздыхаешь по нему, сохнешь. Небось, слюни по ночам по нему пускаешь, а он на деле обычный нецелованный девственник, — Юта стреляет в него взглядом, и Донхек краснеет. От возмущения. — В яблочко.

— Вообще нет, — отрицает Донхек. — Это странно, безумно фанатеть по кому-то. Я просто хотел посмотреть, не приближаться, — Донхек не сдерживает смешка. — Типа, знаешь, кто-то, кем ты восхищаешься, но приближаться к кому — страшно, потому что чувствуешь себя недостойным.

Юта мычит, принимая объяснение. Молчит какое-то время, но надолго его терпения не хватает:

— Внимай, Чону, — произносит он, когда лифт останавливается на первом этаже. — Не ты один чувствуешь подобное, но я тебе клянусь: ты достойный, можешь трогать меня, когда и где захочешь.

Чону кивает и бьет Юту локтем по ребрам.

— Я запомню, хен.

Донхек смотрит на них с отвращением, идет за ними следом, но ему приходится остановиться, потому что он не слышит шагов за спиной.

Он подавляет желание закатить глаза и оборачивается.

— Ты с нами или здесь мы расходимся? — спрашивает Донхек. — Убеждать и упрашивать я не буду. Решай быстрее.

Ответ он не получает, ничего не говорит сам и идет к машине Юты.

Его настроение почти падает, но дверь у второго заднего сиденья открывается, и Енхо садится рядом. Донхек надеется, что никто не обратит внимания на образовавшуюся на его губах улыбку.

— В костюме, наверное, жарко, — сдержанно произносит Юта, доставая ключи.

— Твое холодное отношение прекрасно все уравновешивает, — кидает ему Чону, все же регулируя температуру в салоне.

Донхек подвисает, пытаясь ухватиться за какую-то мысль, и вспоминает.

— Точно, — проговаривает он и достает из кармана телефон. — Я нашел его, когда мы с Ютой ехали в отделение, — Донхек протягивает телефон Енхо, и Донхек не знает, что происходит у того в голове, пока бездушные глаза направлены на телефон. Затем Енхо все же неумелыми движениями забирает мобильный. — Тебе звонил какой-то Тэиль. Кажется, он очень сильно хочет тебя увидеть, — Донхек делает паузу, сомневаясь. — Я сбросил вызов, но он назвал тебя Енхо. Это твое имя?

Донхек смотрит на него, но не замечает ни намека на ответ.

— А, — подает голос Чону, оборачиваясь на них. — Да, можешь звать его Енхо. Мы с ним поговорили немного, пока вас не было, — продолжает он и улыбается своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Через маску не особо хорошо проходят звуки в обоих направлениях, так что не распинайся особо.

Донхек кивает, переваривая полученную информацию. Он хочет спросить у Чону, о чем они говорили, но его перебивает Юта, уточняющий у Чону адрес Лукаса и компании.

— Лучше бы в аду, — после ответа бормочет Чону.

— Кто такой этот ваш Лукас? — все же спрашивает Донхек.

— Персонофикация всего самого шумного и раздражающего в этом мире.

Юта прыскает:

— Брось, ты его тоже любишь, — Чону на это ничего не говорит, и Юта продолжает: — Лукас — наш общий знакомый с Доеном, Доен его так опекает, что усыновил бы, если бы мог.

Теперь Донхек понимает. Доен всегда любил подбирать бродяжек. Когда-то он точно так же подобрал Юту.

Ну, и Донхека.

***

— Хэй! — Донхек глохнет от уровня радости и звонкости в чужом голосе. — Привет, Юта-хен и Чону-хен! Мистер Кот, ребенок, — певуче тянет он. Донхек ловит на себе взгляд Чону и читает по его губам многозначное _«хелп»_.

Юта кидается обнимать Лукаса. Донхек думает, что это больше похоже на то, что один другого душит.

— Это Енхо, — представляет их Чону. — Это Донхек. Мы ненадолго, так что заходить не имеет смысла. Мы только спросить.

Чону держится за Донхеком и Енхо. Возможно, только поэтому он говорит так спокойно, что его голос почти не дрожит.

— Даже на чай не зайдете, Чону-хен? — возмущается Лукас, не отрываясь от Юты. — Скоро Новый год, ребята подойдут. Мы думали посидеть немного и двинуться к Тэену.

— Прости, дело неотложное, — сквозь зубы цедит Чону. — Ты не знаешь, где Доен-хен?

Лукас широко (еще шире обычного) раскрывает глаза и смешно дует губы. Чону сдерживает улыбку, предчувствуя слова Юты «я же говорил».

— Доен-хен? — переспрашивает Лукас. Он возносит глаза к небу, поджимает губы, изображая бурную мозговую деятельность, и произносит: — А вы дома не смотрели?

Юта бьет себя ладонью по лбу.

— Да, — ворчит он. — Дома его не оказалось. У Джехена тоже нет, у Тэена нет. И у тебя нет. Я его найду и убью, даю слово.

— Очень на него не похоже, — размышляет Лукас. Юта кивает.

— Ага, — он оглядывает остальных и вздыхает.

— О! — резко восклицает Лукас, тем самым пугая всех. — А вы не пробовали ему позвонить?

— Он сменил номер неделю назад и никому его не сказал, — отвечает Юта. — Ладно, мы пойдем.

Лукас тут же меняется в лице, и Юта чувствует вину за это.

— Хэй, не переживай, — Юта треплет его по голове. — Все хорошо. Увидимся у Тэена позже, — Лукас кивает и остается на пороге дома, пока Юта и остальные идут в машину.

— Мы вернемся к Тэену?

Юта смотрит на Донхека испепеляющим взглядом.

— Вероятно, — бормочет он, затем смотрит куда-то на панель и недовольно цокает языком. — Помашите Лукасу, детки, — вполголоса говорит Юта. — Сначала мы заедем на заправку.

Чону измученно стонет и растекается по креслу.

— Отлично, только выбирай заправку с кафе, — говорит он. — Я проголодался.

— Ты мог поесть у Лукаса, — возмущается Юта.

— Я уже говорил, что не останусь с ним наедине.

— Отлично, — передразнивает его Юта. — Бензин, еда. Сплошные траты. Лучше бы Доену поскорее найтись.

— Можешь заехать на заправку на двенадцатой улице? — лезет вперед Донхек, перекрывая Юте доступ к коробке передач. — Доен работал — или еще работает — там в булочной. Она прямо через дорогу от заправки.

Юта отпихивает его назад, щурит глаза и велит пристегнуться.

— Все для вас, — бурчит он, открывает окно и, прежде чем отъехать, кричит в окно: — _Пока, Сюйси!_

***

— Сычен-и, сделай скидочку.

Юта буквально ложится на стойку, пытаясь казаться максимально милым, но это никогда не срабатывало.

Сычен смотрит на Юту, как на придурка, впервые видя, как кто-то вымаливает скидку на уже скидочные пончики.

— Они уже со скидкой, — не понимает он. — Видите — уже восемь-десять. На них действует скидка в тридцать процентов. Всего девятьсот вон.

Юта дуется, ластится сильнее, Сычен находит под кассой кнопку вызова полиции.

Колокольчик у двери оповещает о новых посетителях, и Сычен почти нажимает кнопку, когда видит двухметрового рыжего кота.

— В следующий раз сам плати за бензин, — говорит Чону, подходя к Юте. — Твоя бонусная карта нифига не работает. Мы только время потеряли, — он улыбается Сычену и оттесняет от стойки Юту. — Привет, Сычен-хен. Ты не видел сегодня Доена?

— Доена? — отстраненно повторяет Сычен, не сводя глаз с Енхо. Человек в нелепом костюме его напрягает. — У него сегодня нет смен.

— Ясно, — сдержанно произносит Юта. — А ты можешь с ним связаться?

— Где-то должен быть записан его номер, — признает Сычен, осторожно кивая. Глаза Юты тут же загораются.

— Можешь посмотреть? — просит он. — Пожа-алуйста.

— Хорошо, только если буду уверен, что ты не попытаешься украсть что-то с витрины.

— Да как бы я посмел, — в сердцах оскорбляется Юта.

— Неубедительно.

— Все будет в порядке, — уверяет его Чону. — Но я бы сначала купил что-то. Пончики за сколько?

— Девятьсот вон, — устало повторяет Сычен и пробивает четыре штуки. Две из них Чону передает Донхеку, который говорит, что они подождут их в машине.

Чону кивает и под возмущенные крики Юты кидает Донхеку связку ключей. Донхек жестом показывает Енхо следовать за ним.

Захлопывая дверь в машину, Донхек улавливает посторонний шум.

Он высматривает вибрирующий телефон на местах впереди, в своих карманах, а затем обращает внимание на Енхо.

— Так, это у тебя, — медленно произносит. — Не хочешь ответить? — пауза. — Вдруг это опять Тэиль? Что-то важное? — тишина. — Ну, как знаешь.

Вибрация на некоторое время прекращается, чтобы начаться вновь.

Донхек пытается не реагировать, но звук неприятно отзывается в ушах, Донхек стискивает зубы и бросается на Енхо отобрать телефон, и тот, не ожидавший атаки, упускает момент, когда Донхек находит швы в костюме.

— Алло? Тэиль-хен? — кричит Донхек, пока Енхо пытается отобрать мягкими руками телефон. — Нет, это не Енхо. Да, он рядом. Нет, он не хочет. Тэиль-хен, а… — мягкая лапа утыкается Донхеку в лицо, перекрывая дыхательные пути.

Телефон падает, Енхо бьет его ногой, чтобы тот скорее вырубился, затем он все же отпускает задыхающегося Донхека.

Донхек уже собирается извиниться, когда слышит стук в окно.

Он поднимает глаза и видит мужчину в полицейской форме.

— Можете выйти, пожалуйста?

Донхек сглатывает, коротко кивает. Садится и ошалелыми глазами смотрит на маску кота.

Полицейский вновь стучит, напоминая о себе.

Донхек облизывает губы, прежде чем произнести:

— Я сейчас блокирую все двери, а ты — за руль, — у Донхека глаз дергается.

Енхо не двигается с места, полицейский снова стучит, и Донхек кричит и пихает того на водительское сидение.

— Быстрее!

— Разблокируйте двери, — требует полицейский, и Донхек еле успевает закрыть переднюю пассажирскую. Он поворачивается к Енхо, у которого руль в плюшевых лапах скользит: — Снимай перчатки! Живо-живо-живо!

Енхо сворачивает с парковки заправки под вой сирены полицейской машины.

Не успевает Донхек вздохнуть с облегчением, как ему звонят, и по мелодии он узнает Юту.

Юта орет на Донхека, и Донхек не знает, слышит ли Юта Донхека, когда сам Донхек ему орет быстро выходить из булочной и быстро забираться внутрь машины.

Затем Донхек кричит Енхо сворачивать обратно, чтобы подобрать остальных. Донхек успевает сбросить вызов до того, как Юта начнет материть его по второму кругу. Он смотрит на Енхо и вспоминает все, что ему Чону говорил про то, как хорошо слышно и видно в его маске.

Думает, что веселее быть не может.

Енхо делает несколько резких поворотов, после чего сворачивает обратно к булочной. Уже за несколько метров Донхек видит, что Юта готов его придушить, поэтому перелезает на переднее сидение до того, как Енхо останавливается.

Чону успевает впихнуть Юту назад до того, как из-за угла выезжает патрульная машина.

— Гони, — кричит Донхек, подгоняя Енхо. Он оглядывается посмотреть на Чону, удерживающего Юту, и Юту, которого удерживают.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, какой мне будет штраф за это? — шипит на него Юта.

— Скажешь, что машину угнали, — отмахивается Донхек.

— Конечно.

— Ну, смотри, за рулем был кот? — успокаивает его Донхек. — Вряд ли полицейскому захочется писать об этом в рапорте. Сейчас еще пара кругов, и им наскучит за нами гоняться.

Юта качает головой.

— Мне придет штраф, — повторяет он, уже спокойней. — И за него заплатишь ты.

— Да не придет, — невесело смеется Донхек. Молчит, прежде чем уточнить: — А какой штраф?

Енхо останавливает машину на обочине у парка примерно через час петляний по городским улицам.

Он трет уставшие руки и забирает у Донхека перчатки. Прежде чем успевает их надеть, Чону передает ему телефон с отлетевшим экраном.

Чону выглядит сожалеющим, Юта — непонимающим, а Донхек старается не смотреть в сторону Енхо.

— Так, к слову, — подает голос Чону, прерывая неловкую тишину. — Мы получили новый номер Доена.

— Уже позвонили? — спрашивает Донхек.

Чону качает головой.

— Как-то забылось, — произносит он. — Сейчас. О, — Чону смеется, достав телефон. — Лукас написал, что ему Джено скинул номер.

— Лукас прислал номер? — уточняет Юта.

— Нет, — Юта не удивляется. — Но можно будет поблагодарить. Ладно, сейчас позвоню Доену, — Чону хмыкает, не успевая набрать номер, и принимает вызов. — Привет, Тэен-хен, что-то случилось? _О._

Юта и Донхек следят за изменениями в выражении лица Чону, который то утвердительно, то удивленно мычит в трубку.

— Спасибо, хен, — заканчивает Чону. — Я тебя понял, — и завершает вызов. Усмехается и несильно бросает телефон в руки Юте. — Ну, что, Донхек-и, готовь кошелек.

— Тэен нашел Доена? — удивляется Донхек.

Чону неопределенно ведет плечом.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Он сказал, что они все выдвигаются на новое место. Домой к Доену.

Юта шипит и бьется лбом о спинку кресла перед собой.

В салоне царит тишина, пока Юта думает и собирается с мыслями.

Наконец, он выпрямляется и тычет Енхо в плечо.

— Ладно, — произносит он. — Меняемся местами. Если мы сейчас приедем, а Доена опять нет, я покончу с собой.

Чону хмыкает.

— Ну, хоть на что-то твоя привычка не сдерживать обещания годится.

Донен обещает подарить Юте на Лунный новый год футболку с надписью «Я — Тупой!».

— Я выходил в магазин за молоком, — говорит Донен, откинувшись на спинку дивана и все еще выбирая между состояниями: смеяться с тупости произошедшего или плакать по той же причине. — Магазин в двух кварталах от дома; когда я возвращался, я видел похожую на твою машину. Думал, ты — не ты. Но никакой записки не было и звонков, — Донен разводит руками. — Так что я понял, что это был ты, и забил.

— Очень приятно, спасибо, — бурчит Юта, принимая банку колы из рук Марка.

— По крайней мере, не только у тебя выдался насыщенный день, — отмечает Тэен.

— Ну, _по крайней мере_ , я облажался не так сильно, — хмыкает Юта. — Донхека мне не превзойти. Загибай пальцы. Успешно пробрался в SMTown, чтобы соблазнить кумира.

— Нашел друга. Бежал от охранников, — подключился Чону.

— Угнал мою машину. И устроил погоню с полицией, — продолжает Юта, заставляя остальных, кто не знал всего, удивленно уставиться сначала на Юту, затем и на Донхека. — На царапины я еще проверю. И на штраф.

— Да все обошлось, — отмахивается от него Донхек. — Ни царапин, ни полиции.

— Не зарекайся, — фыркает Юта, делая очередной глоток колы и давясь, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Юта откашливается и несильно пинает Донхека по ноге: — Проверь ты.

Донхек раздраженно закатывает глаза, но не возмущается, поднимаясь и идя в прихожую. Звонок повторяется, Донхек мешкается, оглядываясь, прежде чем открыть дверь.

На пороге стоят трое: мужчина в официальном смокинге и двое полицейских. Донхек сглатывает, начиная паниковать.

— Здесь находится Юта Накамото? — спрашивает один из полицейских, и Донхек сдерживает порыв вновь оглянуться.

— Смотря, для чего, — осторожно произносит он.

— Господин Накамото подозревается в похищении, — продолжает полицейский. — Этот адрес указан в его временной регистрации.

Донхек немного подвисает на его словах под аккомпанемент из возмущенных криков Донена и предсмертных стонов Юты, но быстро возвращается в реальность, чтобы отвлечь на себя внимание от разборок внутри дома.

— Похищение? — переспрашивает Донхек.

Вместо полицейских начинает говорить мужчина в смокинге, и Донхек старается не показывать откровенной паники, когда слышит его громкий, четко поставленный и знакомый голос.

— Господин Накамото подозревается в похищении Джона Со, — перечисляет факты Тэиль, внимательно следя за реакцией подростка перед собой. — Его машина была замечена на парковке SMT, затем на заправке в ней же произошла потасовка с указанными лицами. Это дело можно будет замять, если мне вернут господина Со. Все зависит от Вас.

Донхек хмурится и качает головой, слыша за спиной шаги и оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть подошедших Донена, Юту и остальных.

— Простите, — качает головой Донхек, нервно сглатывая. — Никаких Джонов Со здесь нет.

В ответ Тэиль недовольно поджимает губы, один из полицейских достает из кармана наручники.

Донхек чувствует держащую его за горло панику, оборачиваясь к друзьям и не зная, что ему делать.

Видит, как Енхо выходит вперед.

И снимает маску.

Юта был прав, говоря, что в костюме жарко. У Енхо — _Джонни_ — красное лицо, проступившие на лбу капельки пота и спутанные волосы. Он подходит к Тэилю, который смотрит на него взглядом «ну и что дальше?», мягко улыбается подвисшему Донхеку и, будто что-то вспомнив, резко разворачивается.

Юта делает шаг назад, упираясь в стоящих позади него Чону и Донена, которые ему сбежать не дадут, когда Енхо приближается к нему.

И засасывает, заставляя прогнуться в спине, под свист и улюлюканье.

— Я успокоил его, у него психологическая травма, — шепотом произносит Чону, возвращаясь в гостиную. — Я уложил его в твоей спальне, ничего?

Донен отмахивается.

— Ему нужнее, — также тихо отвечает он. И осторожно пинает Донхека, сидящего на полу между навалившимися на него Джемином и Джисоном. — А ты как? У тебя нет никакой психологической травмы? Это настоящее эмоциональное потрясение, когда твой кумир целует твоего хена у тебя на глазах, нет?

Донхек медленно качает головой, чтобы не потревожить сонного Джисона.

— Енхо дал мне свою визитку, — громко шепчет Донхек. — И даже штраф не выписали. Идеальный подарок на Новый год.

Чону хмыкает.

— Жаль, Юта его проспит, — Донхек и Тэен кивают на его слова.

Донен прыскает от собственных мыслей, привлекая внимание, а затем и вовсе чуть ли ни в голос смеется.

— Ну, впереди Лунный новый год, — напоминает Донен, не переставая смеяться, — у Юты будет незабываемый день.


End file.
